Pendragon's Pastries
by allthingsmagical
Summary: After five years of marriage with Arthur owning his own bakery and Merlin sorting all the money and bills out, Merlin starts to miss his husband as the blond spends more time at the bakery than he does with him, feeling lonely Merlin hatches a plan to get his husbands attention once again.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Merlin sadly. It belongs to the BBC.**_

 _ **This is a birthday story for a fantastic friend of mine, more my sister than friend. It will have four chapters. A chapter a day. I hope you like your birthday story Forevercullen x. Love you! xx**_

 _ **Summary: After five years of marriage with Arthur owning his own bakery and Merlin sorting all the money and bills out, Merlin starts to miss his husband as the blond spends more time at the bakery than he does with him, feeling lonely Merlin hatches a plan to get his husbands attention once again.**_

 _ **Warning: Malexmale. AU. Rated M to be safe for swear words and a bit of violence**_

 _ **I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D**_

* * *

Merlin woke up shivering, he moved over to cuddle up to Arthur only to find himself alone in bed, he looked over his shoulder and looked at the clock to see it had just gone five in the morning. "Not again." he moaned.

He got out of bed and threw the duvet around him and padded over to the window and looked down the street at the end of the road and saw the shop with lights on and a figure walking about before standing still. He sighed.

When Arthur announced he was opening his own bakery Merlin couldn't have been more pleased for him as he was living his dream, doing what he always wanted to do, his father Uther disapproved as he wanted him to go into the company but Arthur wanted to make it on his own, start from scratch and rise to the top and that is just what he did.

When he bought the premises Uther still believed it would fail and gave it six months, Ygraine angry at Uther behaving like that surprised Arthur when she turned up at the shop with a mop and bucket and asked where she could start.

It was now five years later and Arthur's bakery, called, _Pendragon's Pastries_ , was the busiest place ever, Arthur would be in his shop before six in the morning baking up a storm ready for when he opened and it stayed busy until he shut at eight at night.

Arthur didn't just make pastries he made cakes, pies, bread, rolls, he did ready made sandwiches, he would get orders for sandwiches and a cake or pie and he would deliver them to those who had night shifts before going home, he wouldn't get home until after nine it was a long day but Arthur loved them.

Merlin didn't work as he kept their home and he would see Arthur during the day as he would go to him, have lunch with him but lately Arthur didn't have time as he was on about opening a second bakery which to Merlin meant more time in not seeing Arthur.

The phone ringing made Merlin jump and walk away from the window. "Hello?"

" _I see you Merlin, what are you doing out of bed?"_

"I was cold, thought I would snuggle up to my husband, when I found myself alone in bed I knew you would be in the kitchen, I just hoped it was our kitchen and not the one in your shop, at least the former meant you would be coming back to bed."

" _I'm sorry love I would be but I have a wedding to do, she wants a five tier wedding cake and small individual cupcakes."_

"That's okay."

" _Why don't you get yourself back to bed."_

"No, I am awake now, besides I can get things done as I will be busy today."

" _Oh?"_

"Yeah I was thinking of getting a job."

" _Job? You have one Merlin, keeping the house and shopping for food."_

"I can do that also."

 _Arthur laughed. "Merlin you haven't had a job in years it will seem funny going out to work for you."_

"I will be getting a job today Arthur."

" _Why? We don't need the money."_

"It isn't about money it is about company as I no longer have it at home. Arthur why can't you hire people to bake and you can do less hours?"

" _I prefer to do all the baking myself Merlin. I will wish you luck for today but I still don't see the point. Why don't you go out and buy yourself something?"_

Merlin walked back over to the window and saw more lights turned on in Arthur's shop, looking across the way he saw the building that used to be a book shop. It had been up for sale for a few months. "Maybe I will." he said with a smile on his face, idea coming to mind.

" _Great, you enjoy your day love, will I see you later? I miss you so much."_

"And I you. I will pop over later. Love you."

" _Love you too beautiful."_

Merlin smiled and put the phone back. He decided since he was up there was no point in getting back into bed, he started his cleaning for the day and was finished just before nine, he text Arthur and told him to save him a breakfast roll and will be there in twenty minutes before going in the shower.

* * *

Arthur looked up when he heard his shop door open and saw Merlin trying to squeeze past the people who had formed a queue, apologising as he did. Arthur stepped forwards and took Merlin in his arms directing him into the kitchen. "I got your text, the best breakfast roll for the best husband."

"There are two."

"I know, one is for me. I thought we could eat together for a change, it has been a while." he said with a small smile. "I have time, things have just gone in the oven and these eclairs over there I am just waiting for the chocolate to cool so I have time."

Merlin smiled and walked over to Arthur and sat on his knee. "In that case I will eat mine on your knee, cuddle up to you, I am getting now what I missed out on this morning."

Arthur laughed and kissed Merlin on his neck before they both started to eat their breakfast, Merlin with a smile on his face as he couldn't remember last time he shared a breakfast with Arthur.

When they had finished Merlin watched as Arthur took things from the oven and placed more in before calling out to those serving in the shop, they hurried in and collected what Arthur had just baked and the chocolate eclairs.

"Running low on anything?"

"White chocolate chip cookies and cheese sticks." Sefa said quietly before hurrying back to the front of the shop.

"Those cheese sticks go like mad it is unbelieveable." Arthur said as he set out to make more things. "So were you serious this morning?"

"About what?"

"A job Merlin."

"Yes. I can't sit at home all day I am going barmy I need to get out see different faces."

"Work here, at least then we can see each other."

"Can I work in here and bake with you?"

"Merlin you can't bake."

"How do you know, I am always cooking."

"Cooking yes, baking is different."

"No thank you. I will look elsewhere."

"There is no need to, if you work out front you are seeing different people."

"No. I will find something. I will leave you to get on."

"Merlin..."

Merlin turned and gave Arthur a reassuring smile. "It's fine Arthur." he said as he hugged the blond. "Don't work too hard, love you." with a final kiss Merlin left Arthur to get on with what he was best at. Baking up a storm.

Stepping out of Arthur's bakery he looked at the place across the way that used to be a book shop. He looked up and saw the for sale sign, typing in the number in his phone and saving it he scrolled down his phone book and pressed call as he made his way back up home.

" _Hello?"_

"Hey Freya how are you?"

" _Ugh, still job hunting, you know some look at your application form, get your hopes up by giving you and interview only to tell you they are looking for someone with more experience, I mean, one: How can I get experience if I don't get given a chance and two: Why get my hopes up with an interview if I am not what you are looking for in the first place."_

"I know, that does piss you off, I mean those who interview had to start somewhere and they were given a chance."

" _I know! So what's up Merlin?"_

"Have you got time to pop over to mine and Arthur's?"

" _Yeah, I am on the bus now, instead of getting off at my stop I will just stay on until it drops me off near yours."_

"Great. See you in a bit."

* * *

Twenty minutes later Merlin answered the door and let Freya in. "Cup of tea?"

"Oh please." she said as she sat down.

Once the hot drinks were made and Merlin sat down and joined Freya, she started to talk. "What is it you want to talk about then Merlin?"

"A job."

"You got a job?"

"And you as well, if you will help and want one."

"Of course I do, doing what?"

"Opening a bakery, I will be in the back baking and I need people out front serving."

"I can do that! Oh is Arthur opening a second place."

"He is on about it but no this is me, I hardly see him anymore Freya, you know this morning was the first time in weeks we have actually sat down and eaten together. I mean on the off chance he does come home early he is on about his bakery. Don't get me wrong I am more than happy that he is finally living his dream but in our vows he said I was his only dream. I am getting moved aside."

Freya moved over and hugged Merlin. "So you are opening your own bakery so it gives you something to do during the day and keep you busy?"

"Yes. Do you know that place across from Arthur's that used to be a book shop?"

"Yeah."

"It is up for sale. I have rang those selling it and I have a meeting with them this afternoon, if all goes well by evening the place will be mine, Arthur did say this morning that I should buy myself something and we have more than enough money. Arthur won't know as I handle all the bills. I know it is sneaky."

"Merlin you are opening a bakery opposite Arthur's you will take some of his customers."

"He still won't be losing money though. All Arthur talks about now is cakes and pastries and pies, this way I am just giving him a few more to talk about."

Freya looked at Merlin. "I'm in."

* * *

Lancelot had just finished serving someone when he looked out of the bakery window and saw the for sale sign come down across the way and a 'sold' sign go up. "Arthur."

Arthur walked out of the kitchen, "yeah?"

"That old book shop across the way, its been bought."

Arthur looked up and saw the sold sign being put up. "I wonder what it will be this time? Hey if it is a shop of some sort I can tell Merlin about it, he said he wants a job, new shop they will need workers won't they."

* * *

The next morning Arthur woke up and looked at the time, twenty minutes to five, he turned over to give Merlin a kiss before getting out of bed to find the space next to him empty. "Merlin?"

He got out of bed and after taking care of himself and washing in the bathroom he searched the house calling out for Merlin and only got silence as an answer. He walked into the kitchen and stopped when he saw a note on the kitchen table. Picking it up he started to read.

 _Morning Arthur, no doubt you have got up and searched the house calling out for me. I wanted to wait up to tell you last night but I had to go to bed early. I got a job! And I start this morning, it is long hours but that's fine, it is getting me out of the house like I wanted, have a good day at work Arthur, I love you. xx Merlin xx_

"What sort of job starts before five in the morning?" he asked himself before realising he always started work for then.

* * *

Freya looked around as Merlin unlocked his new place. "I am not so sure about this."

"Relax Freya, he won't recognise me." Merlin assured his friend who like him was wearing old baggy clothes as they had a lot of cleaning out to do before they could start buying equipment.

Freya looked up the road and saw Arthur walking towards them. "He is coming!"

Merlin hurried in the shop and took a wig out of the carrier bag he bought and then put a hat on his head. "Just watch Freya, I will even talk to him and he won't know it is me." he said as he handed Freya a sweeping brush and started to sweep up outside.

When Merlin saw Arthur unlock his door he spoke in a deep voice. "Mornin' to ya!"

Arthur turned and saw a man across the way in front of the old bookstore waving at him with a woman by his side. "Yes." was all Arthur said before going into his bakery and closing the door behind him.

Merlin laughed and placed his arm over Freya's shoulders. "See? Didn't even know it was me. Now lets get some cleaning done."

* * *

 _ **What do you think?**_

 _ **Chapter Two up tomorrow :D**_

 _ **Review? x**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Merlin sadly. It belongs to the BBC.**_

 _ **This is a birthday story for a fantastic friend of mine, more my sister than friend. It will have four chapters. A chapter a day. I hope you like your birthday story Forevercullen x. Love you! xx**_

 _ **Summary: After five years of marriage with Arthur owning his own bakery and Merlin sorting all the money and bills out, Merlin starts to miss his husband as the blond spends more time at the bakery than he does with him, feeling lonely Merlin hatches a plan to get his husbands attention once again.**_

 _ **Warning: Malexmale. AU. Rated M to be safe for swear words and a bit of violence**_

 _ **I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D**_

* * *

Throughout the day Merlin and Freya had kept busy, the shop had been closed up for months so there was a lot of cleaning to do, they knew it would be a few days before Merlin could even think about shopping for what he needed.

"Now Freya you can go whenever you want to." Merlin said when he looked up at the clock to see it had just gone six in the evening.

"I'm okay Merlin. I really don't mind cleaning, quicker we get it done then the quicker you can order things and we can get opening. Do you have a name for this place?" she asked as she got herself a fresh bucket of clean water.

"I was thinking of _'Kilgharrah's Cakes'_ what do you think?"

"I love it. When are you thinking of having that put up?"

"Not yet, as soon as the shop is all cleaned up and equipment starts arriving then I will be having the sign delivered."

* * *

It got to eight o'clock when Merlin stopped what he was doing to see Arthur leave his bakery, locking up after Lancelot carried a box full of what must have been the deliveries that Arthur took to those who work night shifts and was surprised when Lancelot drove the car and delivered them, leaving Arthur to walk home.

"You want to go?"

Merlin turned to see Freya watching him. "No, I want to get as much done as I can today, but I want you to go Freya, I can't have you with me all this time, we have been here nearly fifteen hours, I will be here as it will be my shop but I can't have you putting in the same hours."

"Merlin if this was my shop and I just said that to you what would you say?"

Merlin sighed. "I would say I am your friend and will help in any way I can and I am not leaving you alone."

"Exactly, now that we have cleared that up, how about we start taking down these bookcases?" she asked as she picked up an axe. "I have always just wanted to go mad and smash something to pieces haven't you?" she added making Merlin laugh.

* * *

Arthur unlocked the door and let himself in and found the house in complete darkness and everything how he left it that morning. Merlin wasn't still at work surely. He knew he had to do something as what Merlin said made him think. He had been neglecting Merlin a lot lately and hated what it was doing to his husband, he had asked Lancelot if he would mind making the deliveries to those on night shifts until he hired someone so he could be home for just after eight and have the rest of the evening with Merlin.

Arthur lay in bed awake and decided to wait for Merlin, when he heard the front door close followed by a thud and Merlin swearing he looked at the clock and saw it was thirty minutes past ten. When he heard the bedroom door open he quickly shut his eyes and feigned sleep.

Merlin walked in the bedroom and leaned over to see Arthur sleeping, he quickly and quietly undressed and got into bed as carefully as he could so as not to wake Arthur, he moved across and kissed the blond gently before snuggling up to his husband and resting his head on the muscled chest Merlin was asleep within seconds.

* * *

Arthur woke next morning when the alarm went off, he set his alarm for six as now he had done the wedding cake there was no need to go in before five each morning and today he wanted to find someone to do deliveries so he could be home to spend some time with Merlin. He hated it when he returned from work last night and found himself all on his own waiting for Merlin to get home, he hated that he now knew just what Merlin went through every day, he only experienced it once and hated it.

Arthur sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed and looked over his shoulder to find the bed empty. "Just what job is this?" he asked himself, he wasn't going to ask Merlin what he was doing, Merlin would tell him when he was ready, he would ask if he was enjoying his job and take an interest but that was it.

* * *

Merlin and Freya was just taking a lot of rubbish out front to put in the skip when it arrived when they saw Arthur come and open his shop, his wig on and hat in place Merlin smiled. "Mornin' to ya handsome." he called over as Arthur unlocked his bakery.

Arthur opened his bakery door after unlocking it and looked up at the man. "Married." was all he said before closing the door.

Freya laughed. "What did you do that for?"

"What? A man can't tell his husband what he is and say morning to him?"

"Of course they can but not while you are like that, he doesn't even know its you."

"I know. Fun huh."

"Merlin are you sure about doing this? I mean I don't know Arthur all that well but I know he won't be very happy once he finds out it is you that has gone up against him."

"Not necessarily." Merlin argued back, only to sigh and quietly agree when Freya stared at him.

* * *

Every time Arthur left his kitchen to go out front and see how they were doing customer wise he would look at the shop across the way and see just those two people in there working away, never stopping. "Lancelot?"

"Yes mate?"

"Those across the way in the shop, have you seen them eat anything at all?"

"No, all I have seen them do is clean."

Arthur nodded and walked over to the fridge, grabbing a couple of ready made up sandwiches and drinks. "Won't be long."

"Where are you going?"

"If there is one thing Merlin has always taught me is be kind to new neighbours and when you greet them always greet them bearing gifts and welcoming them." he said before leaving his bakery.

* * *

"Oh shit!"

Merlin turned and looked shocked at Freya. "You just swore, you never swear."

"No I don't, but I do when your husband is walking over here to come and talk! He will recognise you, wig and cap or not Merlin your husband may not know it is you when you do that in the morning but close up he will!"

"Fuck, um, I will go in the back room out the way don't let him go back there. Tell him we don't know who the owner is we have just been paid to clean it all while the owner shops for what he wants in here and you don't know what it is going to be." Merlin quickly said before running to the back room.

Arthur walked into the shop. "Hello?"

Freya looked up. "Hello Arthur."

"Freya? Wow, the last two mornings I have seen you when opening my bakery and didn't recognise you."

"Well in these baggy clothes I doubt anyone would, but rather get these dirty than my clothes."

"Well yeah. Sounds just like Merlin. I know when I opened my bakery and there was a lot of cleaning to do Merlin helped wearing my clothes saying rather dirty mine than his."

Freya laughed. "Are you on your dinner?" she asked spotting the sandwiches in his hand.

"Oh no, I bought these over for you and your friend, where is he by the way? I saw him before I left my bakery."

"He is working the back room, he found a couple of rats back there and I won't go anywhere near them."

"Rats? Really?"

"Yes, I won't go near them."

Arthur nodded and handed the food and drinks over. "I thought you both might be hungry so thought I would pop over and say hello, see how you are getting on. You are working long hours."

"As are you Arthur, but the owner he pays us a lot."

"Ah yes, the owner, what is he turning this place into?"

"I haven't a clue. He just hired me and Daniel to clean this place and have it cleared out while he orders things to go in here, we don't mind though, we have the radio on and we have a laugh so its all good. I am just hoping he keeps us on after as we really need this job."

Arthur nodded. "I bet you do. I will leave you and your friend Daniel to it." he said and headed to the door. "Bye Daniel."

"Bye! Thanks for the food handsome."

"The name's Arthur."

"Whatever." Merlin called back in his deep voice.

* * *

Merlin walked back out when he knew the coast was clear and took a sandwich off Freya and sat on the clean floor, moaning when he bit into his food. "Mmm Arthur makes the best sandwiches."

"You will have to be better if you want to take some customers."

"And cheaper." Merlin sighed. "The sign will be here next week."

"So soon?"

"Yes. Look at the progress we have made in two days, it isn't as bad as I thought, I can start buying things in a couple of days for them to be delivered next week. A sign goes up tomorrow to let passers by know of what this place is to be."

"So we had a friendly Arthur here today and a pissed off one tomorrow. I am not looking forward to that."

"You won't be seeing it at all. These last two days you have worked over twelve hours, nearly fifteen, you leave tonight and you have the rest of the week off, I will still pay you don't worry. You take some time off, spend your wages treat yourself."

Freya laughed before hugging Merlin.

* * *

The next day Arthur was surprised when Merlin walked into his bakery, he had waited until Arthur had left for work before ringing someone to come and put up a sign revealing what the shop was to be.

"Hey stranger."

Merlin smiled. "Hey, sorry I have been really busy at work but I am loving it! I am doing something I love and keeping busy."

"That's great, this new job isn't going to take all of your time is it? I mean I am even closing the bakery at eight and making sure I am home for just after so I can spend time with you and come home to an empty house. I hired someone to deliver food to those working night shifts."

"I know and I love you for it, but my boss is excited as this is a new project he is working on."

"Well as long as you are happy, you come for your breakfast?"

Merlin laughed. "Yeah alright then. I actually have the day off."

Arthur smiled and leaned in to kiss Merlin when Lancelot out front called to him. "Arthur you better get out here, you are not going to like it."

Arthur walked out front holding Merlin's hand and looked out the front window to where Lancelot was pointing, it was the shop across the way where Arthur went to talk to Freya and Daniel yesterday. Two men were putting a sign up. "Coming soon." Arthur read.

Merlin let go of Arthur's hand to get ready for what was to be revealed next.

"A _bakery!"_ Arthur all but yelled making a few of his customers jump.

Merlin apologised to them before dragging Arthur back into the kitchen. "Arthur you are making your customers jump."

"A bakery Merlin." the blond said as if he hadn't heard what his husband just said. "A bakery, out of all the things to make that shop why a bakery?"

"I don't know, maybe they have a few and are trying one here."

"But there is already one here!"

"Arthur there is nothing wrong with a little competition."

"Nothing right with it either."

"Arthur you are getting ahead of yourself, you never know this might be a good thing."

"How? Merlin they are going to take my customers."

"Not necessarily Arthur, it might help you."

"In what way?"

"You don't even know what kind of bakery this will be, they might just be doing cakes, you do everything."

"Might be." Arthur mumbled, deep in thought. "Or, I can try and find out what they will be baking and get rid of them before they open."

Merlin's eyebrows shot up. "What?"

"Yeah, well that is to be a bakery right? I was in there yesterday Merlin, your friend Freya is one of the cleaners, she said there were rats in the back room. I can call health and safety and have them shut down before they even have a chance to open."

"No Arthur, this isn't like you."

"My livelihood has never been threatened before." Arthur said as he started to pace. "I will think of more things to do, you need to help me come up with a few things as well."

"I will not, I am busy with my job."

"This person opening this bakery knowing full well I have this one here, you know what this means don't you Merlin."

Merlin was afraid to ask but knew he had to. "What?"

"This means war."

* * *

Freya opened the door to her flat to see Merlin stood there. "Hey what's up?"

"The notice is up and my husband has declared war."

"Oh Merlin come on in." she said and took her friend's hand and pulled him into her small flat. "I will make you a drink."

"Freya when we have been cleaning have you seen anything that warrants a health inspection?"

"I have seen a bit of mold so called for someone he will be at the shop some time today, after noon." Freya said as she put the kettle on. "I didn't say as I knew you would be there then. Why?"

"When you told Arthur that there was a rat in the back he took it seriously."

"What do you mean?"

Merlin sighed and told his friend the conversation he just had with his husband.

"He is actually trying to shut you down before you open up?"

"Yes, I am going to get to the shop, I have ordered quite a few things and a couple of them are coming this afternoon as I went and paid in cash." Merlin laughed.

"There is something I have been wondering if you don't mind me asking."

"Of course."

"You have bought a bookstore, a sign, things to go in there, things you will need to start your own bakery, all of these things cost a lot of money, doesn't Arthur notice the money missing from his bank?"

"He doesn't check the bank. Me being at home not only do I clean the house and do the shopping I sort out all the bills and money that comes in and what goes out. He knows we are great for money with how much his shop takes in, that reminds me tomorrow I am to take the takings of this week to the bank."

Freya laughed, "so Arthur doesn't sort out any of the money."

"No, he never has done."

* * *

 ** _What do you think?_**

 ** _Chapter Three is up tomorrow :D_**

 ** _Review? x_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own Merlin sadly. It belongs to the BBC.**_

 _ **This is a birthday story for a fantastic friend of mine, more my sister than friend. It will have four chapters. A chapter a day. I hope you like your birthday story Forevercullen x. Love you! xx**_

 _ **Summary: After five years of marriage with Arthur owning his own bakery and Merlin sorting all the money and bills out, Merlin starts to miss his husband as the blond spends more time at the bakery than he does with him, feeling lonely Merlin hatches a plan to get his husbands attention once again.**_

 _ **Warning: Malexmale. AU. Rated M to be safe for swear words and a bit of violence**_

 _ **I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D**_

* * *

It was the next day Merlin walked into Arthur's bakery after dinner when he knew it would be less busy and came to collect the takings. "Afternoon baby, are you still alright doing this with your new job?" Arthur asked as he sorted out the money before handing it over to Merlin.

"Of course. I am on my dinner so I expect some food when I get back."

"Of course, anything for my -" Arthur stopped when he saw a man enter his shop. "Excuse me love." he said and invited the man into the back in the kitchen.

Before leaving Merlin stood to the side to listen. "What do you mean the place passed, I had a cleaner from that place tell me the other day there was a rat in there, if there was a rat infestation then it shouldn't pass."

"Mr Pendragon. Mr Emrys has had the place properly cleaned and it passed its inspection there is nothing unhealthy about that place, it is fit to become a bakery."

"What did you just say?"

"That the place-"

"No no, the name."

"Mr Emrys? Oh yes nice man, about your age."

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled and ran out of the kitchen to see Merlin had gone.

"You looking for Merlin? He just left Arthur, he practically ran from here looking a bit worried, hope everything is alright." Lancelot said.

"Everything is far from alright." Arthur growled as he stormed back into the kitchen, banging the doors shut as he went.

* * *

Merlin all but ran to the bus stop, actually banged on the side windows yelling for the driver to stop so he could get on to go to the bank. He thanked the bus driver and apologised profusely to the passengers, once seated he text Freya _"Arthur knows."_

After putting the money in the bank Merlin rang the people who were doing the sign for his shop, telling them the name was being changed, once that was done he went to the shop to get more things sorted, he had to be there for when some of the things got delivered.

* * *

Lancelot had just finished serving a customer when he saw workmen from across the way putting up the sign for the bakery, his eyes widened when he saw the name. "Arthur? Have you got a minute?"

Arthur came out of the kitchen in a foul a mood as ever. "What?" he snapped.

"You are in a bad mood, actually never mind, this will only make you feel worse."

"How the fuck is that even possible?"

"The sign for the bakery across the way. It's gone up."

Arthur looked across the way and saw Merlin shaking one of the workman's hands, looking around nervously before hurrying inside _. "Emrys' Eclairs."_ he read aloud.

"Emrys as in Merlin's last name before he married you?" Lancelot asked.

"The very same, out of all the jobs going and all the things he can do my husband decides to open a fucking bakery and take my customers!" Arthur said yelling the last part.

Lancelot was thankful that for once no one was in the bakery or they would have cleared out. "If you think about it technically he isn't taking your customers because what money he makes is going straight into your joint account, all he is doing is helping you."

"Whose side are you on!"

Lancelot sighed. "You clearly are not going to calm down anytime soon, just go back into the kitchen and take your mood with you otherwise it won't be Merlin stealing your customers it will be you driving them away."

* * *

Merlin was in his new bakery and couldn't help but look out of the window every few minutes wondering if Arthur was going to come over, he knew Arthur would be mad but didn't know how would he take this, mad and quiet or mad and yelling. Merlin saw Arthur stood watching with Lancelot as he shook the workman's hand but Arthur hadn't come over, he was guessing this was the mad and quiet one.

Merlin had deliveries all that afternoon and builders in and out wiring things up setting things up getting it all ready he had a late delivery of everything he would need to start baking tomorrow morning.

It had just gone eight that night and Merlin saw Arthur locking up his bakery, he turned and looked over at Merlin's own and gave it a filthy look before walking home. Merlin sighed. "Ouch."

* * *

It had been a full week since the opening of Merlin's bakery and he was actually thankful of all the customers as it kept him baking and cooking, if he was busy doing that then he wouldn't have time to stop and rest, stopping and resting had him thinking of Arthur, breaking down, calling himself, hurting himself by punching walls.

Lancelot looked up when Arthur walked from the kitchen and came to stand at the side of him. "Talked to him yet?" he asked the blond.

"I have nothing to say to him, he went behind my back he opened the same business as me just across the way knowing it would take my customers."

"Not your money though as the money you lose he makes Arthur and do you know why he did it? So you wouldn't have to come into work so early or leave so late and he could actually see you!"

"Who have you been talking to?"

"I was talking to Freya after the ambu- earlier on."

"Ambulance?"

"I didn't say that Arthur."

"You nearly did, what was an ambulance doing here?"

Lancelot sighed. "It picked Merlin up, but don't worry. He walked in he wasn't carried in."

Arthur hurried out of his bakery and stopped when he saw a taxi pull up and Merlin get out, paying the driver as Freya came hurrying out.

"Oh Merlin I was so worried."

Arthur held back to listen.

"Its fine it was my fault."

"What was you doing kicking the wall?"

"I stopped working which made me think of Arthur, and how he is with me, won't talk to me won't even see me and how it is all my fault. I will be fine just extremely badly bruised I am lucky I didn't break it, I can bake sitting, might get a chair on wheels and get about like that." he said.

Freya hugged Merlin. "He will come around Merlin."

When Freya walked back into the bakery Merlin made to follow but stopped at the door. "As you can see I am fine Arthur, see? Saved you from speaking to me." he looked over his shoulder to see Arthur making himself seen, sighing Merlin hobbled into his bakery.

"How is Merlin?" Lancelot asked when Arthur walked back inside.

"I heard him tell Freya he has a badly bruised toe, was lucky he didn't break it."

"Can I just see if I have got something right Arthur?"

"Of course."

"So for five years you ignore Merlin and become strangers as you put more into this bakery than you do Merlin, he comes to you in here just to see you, the only time you are together is when asleep in bed, Merlin hating this decides to get a job himself which you mock him of saying he has one which is keeping the house and when he does get one which is to open his own bakery to show you just a glimpse of what he has been feeling over the last few years when you leave early you get mad at him?"

Arthur stared at Lancelot for a few seconds before frowning. "You can go home if you want I can watch the front now."

"Touched a nerve I see. Okay I will go home, see you tomorrow Arthur." he said and left.

* * *

Arthur had watched all day, in between serving customers, his regular customers going in Merlin's bakery and coming out with carrier bags with smiles on their faces, excusing himself from a customer he opened the bakery door and stopped the two women who walked out of Merlin's shop. "Excuse me ladies."

"Yes?"

"May I ask what you just purchased in the new bakery?"

"Some bread, sausage rolls, pies and two eclairs." one of the women answered.

"Would you be willing to do a swap? One of those eclairs for two of mine?" he asked.

The two women looked at each other before nodding and smiling as they followed Arthur into his bakery.

Freya seeing Arthur approach the women called Merlin who came to her. Merlin stood and watched Arthur talk to the women before they followed him into his bakery, he saw them swapping over the counter before they left.

"He is trying to steal back his customers." Freya said.

Merlin smiled. "No he isn't."

"Then what is he doing?"

"He is giving those women two of his cakes for one that they bought here."

"Why?"

Merlin placed his arm across his friends shoulders and leaned in close. "To see how my cakes taste." he whispered, kissing his friends temple before walking back into the kitchen.

When Arthur didn't have any customers he went into the back while keeping an eye out front in case anyone came in and took a bite from the eclair Merlin had made that morning, he savoured the taste before swallowing. "Oh my..."

Arthur turned to look at the picture he kept of Merlin on the wall. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me you could bake Merlin, ugh, these," he said holding up the half eaten eclair, "are better than mine!"

Freya finished serving a customer and walked into the kitchen. "Merlin, Arthur disappeared into the back and then came out not long after he was eating but he wasn't looking happy."

Merlin laughed. "This can only mean one thing."

"Which is?"

"My eclairs are better than his and he now knows it." Merlin sighed. "Got to love that husband of mine, he isn't talking to me yet he still manages to make me laugh."

* * *

When Arthur closed his bakery he rang Lancelot.

" _Hello?"_

"Merlin's cream tastes better than mine!"

" _Arthur have you and Merlin made up and this is now you talking dirty like you always do when drunk?"_

"What? No! I have managed to taste one of his eclairs and they are better than mine, and the cream, how did he get this good?"

" _How have you managed to taste one of his- actually don't bother I don't want to know. Well wouldn't you say it is a good job he can as he has a bakery now."_

"But how did he get this good?"

" _That is something my wife can answer, and don't have a go at me when she tells you. I will pass you over."_

" _Hello Arthur. How dare you upset Merlin like you have, he has been sleeping on our sofa for a week! When are you going to go over and apologise?"_

"Hello Gwen and me apologise? Look I just need to know how Merlin got so good at baking."

" _Arthur what is my job?"_

"You organise fairs for schools and shops and places that do it for charity."

" _Yes, and what do you have at these fairs?"_

"Cakes."

" _Yes! Now as you are busy with your bakery and Merlin is my friend when I told him I needed someone who had time to bake some what would Merlin's answer be?"_

Arthur sighed. "He offered to bake and help. Now I know why he bought all those baking books, I thought that he got them for me if ever I wanted to try to make something new and different."

" _Idiot."_

"Hey don't call me- hello?" Arthur sighed and put his phone back in his pocket.

* * *

Freya had turned the sign on the door and looked over at Merlin who was at the till. "Are you sure you are alright carrying all that money with you?"

"I will be fine Freya. I have done it hundreds of times before when I have took it from Arthur to put in the bank."

"I know but the banks are closed which means you have to walk to Gwen and Lancelot's with it and then back here with it in morning until banks open."

"I know Freya but I am not leaving all of this money here. I will be fine I promise, you go on home."

"Okay. I will see you tomorrow then."

Merlin had just finished bagging up the money when he saw Arthur close and lock up his bakery, he saw him look across and froze when he saw Merlin staring straight back, sighing he turned and walked home.

Merlin locked up and headed to Gwen's and Lancelot's not noticing two men step out of the shadows and slowly follow him.

* * *

 ** _What do you think?_**

 ** _Chapter Three up tomorrow :D_**

 ** _Review? x_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own Merlin sadly. It belongs to the BBC.**_

 _ **This is a birthday story for a fantastic friend of mine, more my sister than friend. It will have four chapters. A chapter a day. I hope you like your birthday story Forevercullen x. Love you! xx**_

 _ **Summary: After five years of marriage with Arthur owning his own bakery and Merlin sorting all the money and bills out, Merlin starts to miss his husband as the blond spends more time at the bakery than he does with him, feeling lonely Merlin hatches a plan to get his husbands attention once again.**_

 _ **Warning: Malexmale. AU. Rated M to be safe for swear words and a bit of violence**_

 _ **I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D**_

* * *

Arthur walked into the house and emptied the bin in the kitchen before walking back out the front door he left open to place the bin bag in the big bins outside, looking up the road he saw Merlin walking with a bag which he knew was filled with money, more disturbingly he saw two men following him.

Just as he started to run over to help Merlin he saw one of the men jump Merlin and push him to the ground, one holding him while the other one wrestled with Merlin trying to get the bag that Merlin refused to let go of.

One of the men hauled Merlin up and held him tight as the other one pulled out a small blade. "Give me the bag now, or this blade will be tearing your insides apart."

"Oi!" Arthur yelled as he shoved back the one holding the blade, he punched the one holding Merlin and was about to run holding Merlin's hand when a third appeared from behind them, trapping them.

"Not so fast. The bag. Now."

"Or what?" Merlin said.

"Or we kill you."

"You are going to kill us anyway because we can identify you." Arthur said, holding on tight to Merlin.

The thug who seemed to be the leader merely shrugged.

"If you are to kill us anyway, at least allow me to hug and spin my husband one last time." Arthur said.

"Husband?" one of the thugs behind them started to laugh. "They are shirt lifters."

Arthur turned and snapped. "Alright and good enough to take our money though, wanker!"

"Arthur please don't anger him more." Merlin begged.

Arthur turned back to the main thug. "What do you say then? Can I hug and spin my husband one last time."

"Do whatever,"

Merlin turned to hug Arthur, wanting to say so many things to him, but before he could utter a single word Arthur smiled at him. "How is your toe for a hug and spin?" he asked.

Merlin then realised what Arthur meant by a hug and spin, there was a hug and spin all couples do when happy and then there is the hug and spin they learnt if ever they were in a situations such as this. "I will survive." he whispered.

Arthur smiled and turned away from the thug facing him and faced the other two, more importantly the one with the blade, pressing Merlin's back against his chest his lifted his arms up and tucked them under Merlin's arms, his hands resting on his husband's shoulders. "Ready?"

Merlin reached up and placed his hands on Arthur's gripping tight. "Yes."

No sooner had Merlin whispered yes had Arthur lifted Merlin when his husband jumped and spun him to the side allowing the brunet to kick one of the thugs in the side of the head. At the same time Arthur swung his leg backwards kicking the main thug in the groin and judging by the swearing Arthur heard he knew he aimed well and the thug went down.

As soon as Merlin's feet were on the ground he swung his leg out sweeping the last one off his feet.

Arthur pulling his sleeve over his hand he picked up the blade that had dropped and pointed it at each of the thugs. "Call the police Merlin."

* * *

An hour later found Merlin sat on the settee accepting a steaming cup of hot chocolate from Arthur. "Thank you. I will just drink this and leave you to it."

"You are going nowhere Merlin."

"Arthur?"

"You shouldn't have moved out Merlin, I have been shouted at, things pointed out to me, even been called an idiot and had the phone slammed down on me, from Gwen of all people!"

Merlin laughed. "Her and Lancelot have been good to me this last week."

"And I have been the worse husband." Arthur sighed. "You opened the bakery to show me just what you have been feeling didn't you."

"I did. Arthur as it got further on I got more scared, I kept wanting to back out but knew I couldn't, hating myself for doing this to you."

"All you did was teach me a lesson and open my eyes Merlin, its me that is at fault, I taunted you when you said you wanted a job mocked you by saying you already had one keeping the home. Oh Merlin if I didn't go out to the bins tonight I could have lost you." he took the cup from Merlin's hands and placed it down before pulling the brunet into a hug.

"They always say you never know what you have got or appreciate it until it is gone. I nearly lost the single and most important thing in my life. Merlin my bakery is my dream but it is nothing if I don't have you."

"If I am so important to you Arthur why did it take you so long to see me?"

"You married an idiot my love. I have no explanation. How about I close my bakery."

"Close it? No Arthur that bakery is your dream, all I am asking is to be a part of that dream to share it with you, not get pushed to one side."

"Merlin now I have tasted your eclairs there is no way you are leaving my dream, you are baking with me."

Merlin laughed. "I saw how you got to taste one of them, very sneaky Arthur."

"Am I forgiven Merlin?"

"You ignored me I opened a bakery facing you taking away your customers I say we are even."

Arthur laughed and pulled Merlin closer. "Thank you."

* * *

 _ **Epilogue.**_

Freya left Lancelot serving and walked into the kitchen. "We are running low on eclairs Arthur."

"Why are you telling me? Merlin does eclairs."

Freya looked around. "Where is Merlin?"

"He was here." Arthur walked across the kitchen and picked up a bowl which was empty before setting it down next to the tray of gingerbread men. "You can take these Freya, these should be cool enough now. I will ring and see where he is."

Freya took the tray of gingerbread men and stopped near the door. "Arthur I thought you baked thirty of these."

"I did."

"Then why are there only twenty nine?"

Arthur hurried over and quickly counted them before sighing. "Caleb."

"I thought he was poorly."

"I thought that also."

Just then Merlin came down the side stairs that led to the small room above them with a half eaten gingerbread man. "He thought he was feeling better and decided to have one of his father's biscuits." Merlin explained. "He is sleeping now."

Arthur chuckled. "We need more eclairs, get baking."

"You will have to do it Arthur I need to help Gwaine in the other kitchen, the cafe is getting pretty busy."

Not long after they had settled things and Merlin moved back they made a deal with the man who ran the shop next to the bakery, his shop for Merlin's bakery, with Merlin's bakery being bigger he jumped at the chance and they sorted it all out so it was all legal. Of course once everything was signed the first thing Merlin and Arthur did was knock down the wall that separated Arthur's bakery and the shop expanding it they turned it into a bakery/cafe people would come in and have a meal either a meal from the cafe or a pastry.

Some would even order food from the cafe part and then food from the bakery part for desert. The place was closed for two weeks while everything was done, Merlin and Arthur agreed they wanted it done as fast as the workers could get it done so they could open up once more, the last thing to be changed was the sign. It was no longer _'Pendragon Pastries'_ or _'Emrys' eclairs'_. Their place was now called _'Merthur's meals'_.

They had adopted Caleb from when he was only a few weeks old and from when he was old enough to enjoy sweets he wanted to spend all day in the bakery with his parents 'testing' whatever they baked. Raising Caleb while both working was a challenge but they managed it. When Caleb had turned five and started school they had to get used to Caleb not being there, watching them, asking them if something was ready for tasting yet.

Caleb was now eight years old and there wasn't a day that went by that when he got off the school bus that dropped him off at the bakery at least four of his friends were with him, all of which Merlin had to end up taking home himself after feeding them all.

Arthur and Merlin never did mind but drew the line when Caleb and his four friends walked into the bakery/cafe one dinner time and asked what was for dinner as he and his friends were hungry.

* * *

Merlin walked over to Arthur and wrapped his arms around the blonds waist, pressing against his back. "Feels like you are the taste tester now our son is back at school." he teased, pinching his husband's stomach.

"Are you saying I'm fat."

"Never used that word."

"I am not. Fat."

"Never said you were, you came up with that word all on your own."

Arthur finished what he was doing and turned in his husbands arms. "I suppose I could use a little exercise." he said, letting his hands run down Merlin's back, stopping on the brunets arse giving the cheeks a squeeze.

Merlin gasped. "Arthur not here."

"Why not? We have done it here before." Arthur moved his head forward and traced the shell of Merlin's ear with his tongue before sucking on the lobe. "Remember the first day we reopened? We had some cream leftover, how we finished it? I believe it was right here where we are standing wasn't it?"

Merlin hummed and let Arthur's mouth please him. "And where poor Lancelot and Freya now stand serving." he moaned.

"What are you doing?" came a voice.

Arthur and Merlin jumped and turned at the voice to see their eight year old son stood there. "Caleb, we are um. We..." Merlin mumbled.

"Your daddy has a poorly neck and I was just checking it." Arthur finished lamely.

When all Caleb did was stand there Merlin frowned. "What?"

"I'm eight I'm not stupid."

Arthur huffed. "Then why ask?"

Caleb just gave a cheeky grin as answer and helped himself to a sausage roll. "Hmm cheese in this one."

Merlin turned to Arthur. "Cheese in a sausage roll Arthur?"

"He asked for them, might put them out, if they sell then all the more better."

"Yeah, can't you do beans in them as well dad? Sausage and beans oh or beans and cheese!"

"Yeah!" Arthur said. "How about I just put a bit of everything you get in a fried breakfast in there."

Caleb missed Arthur's sarcastic tone as he seemed more eager. "Yeah! I'll eat it."

Merlin walked over to his son and put an arm around him. "You are like your father, eat anything. Now what are you doing home from school so early? What happened to your school trip?"

"It got cut short, they said weather changing they had to bring us back now in risk of snow."

"Never mind, your father and I will take you when the weather is better." Merlin said, hugging his son close.

Just then Lancelot poked his head into the kitchen. "Caleb a girl called Wendy is out here looking for you."

"Oh no!" Caleb hid behind Merlin. "Tell her dad has taken me home. Please?"

Lancelot looked at Arthur and Merlin and receiving a nod he just smiled and went back out front.

Arthur knelt down. "Caleb who is Wendy?"

"She is annoying, she always follows me around in school!"

"She probably just wants to be your friend."

"She is annoying though, me and my friends play tag at play time and instead of just tapping me and saying tag you're it she holds me close and kisses my cheek. It's gross!"

Merlin couldn't help but laugh. "Caleb she probably does it to see what you do next."

"I wipe my cheek on my sleeve and tell her you don't play it like that but she still does it."

Arthur smiled. "She's an eight year old girl son, she will tire of you and move on, she will probably be chasing one of your friends next week."

"I hope she does, then I can laugh at them."

When Caleb went upstairs to watch telly Arthur placed his arm around Merlin. "Eight years old and girls are already chasing him."

"Yeah. Best thing is he beat you, didn't have girls chasing you until you were twelve."

"I knew you would find humour in this somewhere, just go and finish the scones. I am going to chop up these sausage rolls with cheese in them and put them on counter for customers to taste."

* * *

Arthur closed the door and turned the sign to say they were now closed and turned to see Merlin sweeping up and Caleb sat watching, eating a sandwich. When he first started out with his bakery he didn't think he would still be going even more strong and more popular then when he first started especially when Merlin opened his own bakery across the way back then not only did he believe that his dreams were ending he thought he marriage was also.

Merlin stopped sweeping and looked up to see Arthur looking at him with a smile on his face. "What has put a smile on your face?"

Arthur blinked, coming out of his own little world and smiled wider as he walked over and took Merlin in his arms and spun him a little. "Just thinking. How did I get so lucky? You? This place? Caleb?"

"I asked myself that question everyday, but we worked hard to get to where we are today love."

Caleb smiled at his parents, he always saw his parents like this, whenever they looked at each other like that its as nothing else in the word mattered, it was just those two, smiling he leaned over and put the radio on. When music came on he just shook his head when he saw his parents start to slowly dance as they always did.

Arthur turned to look at his son. "Don't think you got away with it." he said and reached out to grab his son, pulling him into his and Merlin's arms, hugging his family Arthur truly did feel lucky. Merlin was right they had worked hard for it and he knew he would do it all again just for the moments they had now.

* * *

 _ **The end.**_

 _ **What did you think?**_

 _ **Review? x**_


End file.
